Unrequited Love
by aznbbgrl
Summary: Unexpected things exposed leads to more effective results than people can figure. So what will happen if 'he' found out what 'she' has been keeping inside? Love, pain and tragedy... SSET maybe R
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) I admit it. I wasn't really satisfied with 'Crazy First Love' lol. Some of you shall wonder why so I'll tell you: it went by too fast! lol. It just felt like a prolonged one-shot. As for the other story, I'm not sure If I want to plan to finish it since I'm really not getting any ideas from it. I'm so sincerely sorry for those that sparked an interest in 'Boku No Sekai'.

In replacement for that now abandoned story, I replace it with my new drama idea. It also came in combinated ideas with 'Nature's Blessing', but doesn't hold any relation whatsoever. It's a wonderful idea sparked in combination by all teh romance-drama genre movies I keep watching. I know, I'm probably obsessing.

So I want to list and thank those geniuses that came up with the storyline for the movies:

A Walk to Remember (American)

Crazy First Love (Korean)

My Sassy Girl (Korean)

and all the other animes I've watched. Can't list them--too long. lol

Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this story as some of you may enjoy my previous works.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AS MUCH AS I WISH IT WERE TRUE. SO DON'T RUB IT IN, CLAMP!

Summary: Syaoran is your everyday average teenager attending high school, hanging out with friends, and all those other daily activities teens go through. A new girl rolls into town, who seems to have a very positive nature. He takes an awkward interest but soon comes to realize it's all fake. SxS maybe Ext. Depends. Sorry for those who like that pairing. :X But hints are given.

--

-PROLOGUE-

It's surprising... I can't recall the last time I really had to worry in my life. I just happened to live in a quiet town... I didn't have to worry about anything in particular besides school or whatever. But that really changed when _she_ showed up... but after finding out about her problem, life isn't as pleasant as it may seem anymore. But she was the one that made my life so much more lively...

-CHAPTER ONE-

A young man stirred in his bed slowly stretching his hand out from under teh covers to silence the currently blaring alarm clock. He slowly rose from his bed stretching with a yawn rubbing his eyes. They were amber and nicely matched his messy brown hair.

A pure white dog then made its way onto its master's bed with a wagging tail.

"Good morning to you too, Moony (a/n: it's lame, I know! Don't sue me! If you can come up with a better name, let me know in a review and I'll change it!)" the young man said rubbing the dog ont eh head.

He rose from teh bed lifting the bed sheets off himself and went into teh bathroom. He looked himself in teh mirror and sighed. After several minutes, he came out of teh bathroom and went into his drawer to get some clothes. He pulled out a pair of black pants with an undershirt as well as a button shirt.

He went downstairs with his loyal companion following behind and was greeted by a man in his 50s.

"Good morning, Master Li," the man greeted.

"Good morning Wei," he said with a smile.

He entered teh kitchen to see a woman seated on the other side of teh table as he sat down.

"Good morning Mother," the young man said politely as he began his morning meal.

"Yes, good morning Xiao Lang," his mother greeted. "Test today?"

"Yes."

"I hope you studied."

"Of course I did."

"Hmm... alright then. Good luck and remember to concentrate."

"... Yes mother."

They continued their meal in silence. They've been like this for as long as he could remember. They've never really engaged in long conversations. But at least they talked. Wei came into the room.

"Master Li, your ride is here waiting at the entrance," he said calmly.

"Huh? Already?" he said looking at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. I'll see you later," he added petting Moony.

He grabbed his strap sack from his chair and quickly ran out the door. The day was fresh and bright. The neighborhood was quiet as usual. He looked around before finally reaching his ride. There was a truck unloading in front of the house next door.

"Weird... someone is actually moving here?" he thought.

"HEY! Are you getting on or what, kid?" the bus driver said making him snap from thought.

"Oh, sorry about that Barry," he said getting on teh bus with some other kids. The driver grinned as teh doors closed and he went to the back of teh bus.

"Syaoran, over here!" a voice called out in the back. It was a girl with long lavender hair sitting in the back with a blur haired young man with glasses.

"'Mornin' Tomoyo... and Eriol," he said sitting next to them.

"Not the morning person today, are we, Syaoran?" the one named Eriol grinned.

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this."

"Yeah, that's why you should change a bit," Tomoyo laughed. "Did you see that moving truck?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You know people don't really come around here. So it might spark up an interest around here. It's always so boring now," Tomoyo sighed. "We need some changes around here."

Eriol nodded. "Living in a quiet neighborhood for your entire life can make you think that," he slgithly laughed.

"I don't know. I never had a problem with it," Syaoran shrugged. "I'm quite used to it."

"Yeah, that's why you're so boring. I don't see why girls would be interested in you," Tomoyo joked. Syaoran glared at her for a moment until they came to a stop on the bus.

"Alright, you rascals. You're here," the driver said. They all laughed knowing Barry was a joker and waved farewell to him as he sped off.

"Geez, we're in high school. I feel like we're in elementary school again because of the bus rides," Tomoyo sighed. "Not that I would probably mind going back. Ahhh the good times of nap time..."

"What are you? 3? C'mon," Syaoran dragged both of them towards teh school.

-Inside the building, homeroom-

Syaoran sighed looking at teh clock. "He's late... again."

"Oh, come on. He's on time," Eriol said with a smile then looking at his watch. "In 3... 2... --"

The door burst open with a frantic looking man. "WHEW! Traffic was murder," the man said.

The class sweatdropped. They knew the town well enough traffics weren't possible. So they just shook their heads.

"Alright, the promised exam that you all have to take...," he began as he put his bag and papers on teh front desk. "Is a bit delayed." The class groaned.

"I know what you're thinking. But I thought some of you might've been glad about this news," he said amused.

"That's because you kept talking about how important it was for the last 3 weeks!" one of the students said. The teacher sctratched his head.

"Well, the copy machine in teh lobby broke down so I can't give it out--unless you would all like to COPY it...," he emphasized with a grin on his face. the whole class turned to look at teh guy with the big mouth. The poor guy gulped. And was then bombarded with balls of paper flying at him.

"BIG MOUTH!"

"GET HIM!"

"AHHH!"

Everyone laughed as the morning was filled with fun.

-Lunch hour-

"Ehhh... not what I call a normal morning but it beats doing work," Syaoran said biting into his sandwich.

"True," Eriol laughed as he opened his can of soda.

Syaoran stared around the outdoor lunch area of teh school. People were all walking, talking, busy with the opposite sex. But one thing caught his attention. A girl that had neck-length auburn colored hair had walked by the lunch area as if looking for something. He managed to catch her glance. They were wonderful jade colored eyes. He just kept staring until realizing someone tapping him on teh shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hey! Relax. Just wondering what you were so intently staring at," Eriol smiled mischievously.

"None of your business."

"Ohhh Syaoran saw a girl he likes!" Tomoyo squealed. Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Don't start now Tomoyo...," he said rubbing his temples. He looked back at the place where the girl he was staring at before but she was long gone. He sighed.

"Lighten up! There are plenty of girls out there! Look at some of them staring now."

"Not interested. And when the hell did we start talking about MY love life?" he roared. His friends laughed.

THe rest of the day went by as it normally did. Nothing new happened. Maybe several jokes now and then but that was about it. The final bell finally rung and Syaoran took his strap bag over his head and onto his shoulder. He was then halted by a girl with slightly light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Syaoran," the girl said.

"Oh, hi Naomi," he said with a friendly smile.

"I was wondering if we could walk home together?" she said slightly blushing.

"Huh?" he was slightly surprised. "Uh, sure, I guess."

She smiled brightly and then took his by the arm. "Then let's go!" she exclaimed dragging him out the classroom.

-On the road-

Syaoran left Tomoyo and Eriol to themselves since he agreed to walking Naomi home. He had no idea why he didn't just refuse. He wasn't the type that usually said 'no' to girls supposedly. He was walking ahead of her thinking about the girl he saw earlier. She definitely didn't look familiar so she had to be new. He practically knew the whole school as they all know him.

He was so deep in thought, Naomi had tapped him on teh shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt your thinking?" she said.

"Oh, no. I was just trying to remember some of today's notes," he lied.

"Oh, well, okay. This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said walking up to her house.

"Alright, see ya around," and she went inside.

He sighed. "I never did understand why girls like to hang around me so much..." he thought.

He turned his head and continued walking up the block, reaching his house while taking a glance at the house next door. The truck wasn't there anymore. In fact, there was a familiar looking girl standing there staring back a him instead.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me," he thought as he rubbed his eyes, taking another look. She was there alright, and she was smiling at him. He smiled back waving his hand. "Wait, what am I doing? I don't even know her." He then began to walk into his own property and when the gates were opened, Moony came out of nowhere jumping on him, making him fall backwards.

"GAH!" he was licking his face. He then remembered that girl was still there.

"Are you alright?" a voice came.He looked up to see emerald eyes looking down at him. He felt himself turn red.

"Err, yeah, Moony get off for a sec!" the dog obeyed and moved off him and then looked at the girl with a wagging tail.

She giggled. "I must've interrupted teh warm welcome 'Moony' was giving you," she said helping him up from teh ground.

"Yeah, it's like this every time I come home...," he sighed. She bent down on her knees waving for the dog to come over. To Syaoran's surprise, the dog didn't hesitate in letting her pet him. Usually Moony didn't like strangers that much.

"What a cute dog you have," she said when the animal whimpered happily being petted by her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you. I just moved here."

"Oh, uh, I'm Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you too," he greeted, shaking her hand.

"Ah! You're the one I was looking for."

"Pardon?" he asked slightly confused.

"I went to the school today to talk to the principal to get my class. He told me that I had the same classes with you so...," she paused for a moment. "...well, I thought maybe you could help me around? Until I get settled I mean."

"Uhhhh," he stuttered. For some reason he was feeling quite nervous around her.

"Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry. My brain just... seemed to freeze for a second. Anyway, sure, I'll help you around," he replied. "In fact, it'd be my pleasure."

"Really? Thanks! You're really nice!" she said giving him a hug.

"SAKURA!" a voice boomed loud enough for the whole world to hear. "WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING!"

She quickly let go of the now dazed Syaoran and turned her head. She smiled sheepishly at the dark haired man in teh doorway. She then turned back to Syaoran. "Well, thanks again! And bye Moony!" The dog barked.

She left in a hurry back to her house leaving Syaoran there still in a dazed. He felt a tugging on his pants. "Huh?" the dog was already walking back inside as he followed with a last look at Sakura's house with a sigh.

(a/n) For some reason, I had a bit of trouble about the first chapter... lol. as all my other stories, Im sorry! I'm not good at beginnings! But I hope you had found it a bit interesting whether it be laughs or you want to send me flame for being an idiot. lol

well... anyway, REVIEW! it is great motivation for me to speed up my updates. lol


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) hmmm not enough characters... ehhh, I'll fix that soon. maybe. lol

Also, about that certain person who asked about me not getting enough details about SS love/sex life, well, I don't like to rush things. It's the way I am. But if possible, I'll crack under my own pressure and do something outrageous. LOL. But this story isn't mainly based on it. It was just a fling... lol. But nonetheless, I want to get it out so I can stop dreaming/thinking about it when doing somehting else.

One last note, a lot of you might notice some 'the' spelling erors. It's been a recent habit. I start spelling 'the' with 'teh'. But that should be teh only thing. lol

Unrequited Love

-CHAPTER TWO-

-Sakura's new home-

Sakura went inside her house with a fuming brother to follow her with a dangerous glare at the house across the street.

"What exactly were you doing?" he growled.

"Relax Touya! I was just giving him a 'thank you' hug," she sighed sitting on the couch and began to watch TV.

"And what's wrong with a regular 'untouching' thank you?"

"Nothing. It just happened. So can you PLEASE stop making a fuss over it?"

He sighed not wanting to argue a battle he wouldn't win.

"Fine. But if he tries anything..." She then gave him a glare. "Oh fine."

"He's not like that! He's a nice person, unlike a certain other person I know," she said, emphasizing 'certain person'.

"WHAT? WHO?" he thundered oblivious to the fact is was sarcasm coming from his sister.

"You-- Nevermind," she sighed. She was beginning to doubt his sanity when it came to her and boys. Trying to get away from the interrogation, she got up and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make dinner. I'm kinda wanting to make something today."

Touya sighed and then sat on teh couch, taking teh remote and started flipping through teh channels.

"Fine. Remember to be careful of teh utensils in there."

"Yes...," she sighed and began taking ingredients out fo the fridge.

-Syaoran's house-

He stared at the ceiling of his room stilling thinking about Sakura. It's a bit weird. He just met her today and already he's stuck thinking about her constantly. Strange to himself anyway. He's never experienced this kind of thing for girls before. Not even Tomoyo to his knowledge and they've known each other for their whole lives living here in Tomaeda.

He sighed as he turned to his side to face Moony. "Do you like Sakura too?" The dog barked with a wagging tail.

He slightly laughed. "You're not always so friendly towards new people. Why the sudden change?" he asked even though he knew he won't get a reply. "You just seem to like girls don't you, you sly dog?" he grinned.

If it were possible, the dog would've said yes. He laughed at the thought and got up from his bed, taking a book from his desk and began flipping through the pages in boredom.

There was a knock on his door and Wei's head pooped in. "Master Li, there is a visitor downstairs."

His ears perked up. "Who?"

"It's Miss Meiling."

"Oh, you can send her up," he sighed returning to his book. Within several minutes, a girl with long black hair and crimson eyes came into his room and jumped onto his bed like a little kid.

"Hi Syaoran!" she said with a happy tone.

"You seem too happy to my discomfort," he grinned.

"Awww, what's the matter, didn't you miss me coming over to visit?" she teased.

"Not the point. So why're you here?" he asked still looking at his book.

"Well, I came here earlier... seeing you with a girl, I didn't want to interrupt your sudden intimate moment," she laughed when he dropped the book. "What?"

"You were spying on me or something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not! I'm not that mean to intrude on other people's lives," she defended. He then chuckled. "What?"

"Nevermind. You're staying over again or what? I'm going down to make something to eat," he said, getting up from his seat.

"Hey! You didn't tell me who that girl was!" she shouted after him.

They both reached the kitchen which was quite empty except for a few maids and Wei.

"Is there something you two need?" Wei asked with a bow.

"Oh, I just wanted to make something to eat... myself," he said. Wei nodded and let them through.

"Soooo who was the girl?" Meiling bugged him.

"She's a new girl, alright? She just lives across the street when I fell down and she came to help me. There, happy?"

"Oh that is such a lame first impression," the girl sighed. "And since when did you fall?"

Suddenly with impecable timing, Moony came into teh kitchen. It barked.

"Hi Moony!" Meiling said petting the animal.

"Yeah, Moony was the reason I fell over," Syaoran sighed.

"Oh, I see he jumped on you again then," she laughed. "Nice job!" she said gesturing the dog. Surprisingly to Syaoran, they were 'shaking hands'.

"You guys really want to make an idiot out of me don't you?" he said taking some food stuff out of the fridge.

"What can we say? Or do?" she joked. "Invite her over! I want to get to know her!"

"What! You can see her at school! We share the same classes anyway. Which reminds me, you weren't there yesterday because...?"

"Huh? Oh, uhhh...," she stuttered.

"AHA! You cut your classes!"

"What? DID NOT! I had an appointment with Aunty Yelan."

"About what?" he asked curiously but deadly cautious.

"About...," she began. "... moving in with you guys!"

"WHAT?" he boomed.

-Next Day, school-

"Wow, Meiling, you're moving into Syaoran's house?" Eriol said.

"Yep! I like Tomaeda a lot so I didn't want to keep going back and forth from here to China all the time. Besides, I keep getting jet-lag," she said with a shudder. Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah, I know! I get that whenever I go with my mother to those fashion shows when I was younger! Total murder."

Syaoran sighed. It's not that it bothered him that Meiling would move in. Hell, she practically lived there herself even though she had her own home. It was just quite sudden since he also happened to meet Sakura.

"Excuse me if I may interrupt your little get-along conversation... but you're in class right now," the teacher said behind them, making them all flinch at his sudden appearance.

"Sorry," they all chorused. The door then slipped open and all eyes fell on Sakura as she walked in towards teh teacher. Mostly the eyes belonged to the guys.

"Sorry for being late-- I, err, kinda got lost...," she said apologetically. The teacher then smiled.

"It's alright. You just had a long talk with teh principal, that's all. You can sit next to that chatty bunch over there. I hope you don't mind but there aren't any other seats left in teh room. This year is quite packed."

Sakura looked at teh group and saw Syaoran sitting there with a slight blush on his face. "Oh, no problem! I'd be more than happy to sit there," she said as she went over to the table to be greeted immediately by Meiling. In fact, the whole class got a bit chatty quite suddenly.

"Hi! I'm Meiling!" she said.

"Well, aren't you energetic," Eriol mused getting slapped on teh arm. "I'm Eriol," he added.

"I'm Tomoyo! Let's become friends!" she said surprising Sakura a bit.

"I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet everyone," she said sitting down next to Syaoran who seemed to have stiffen. Tomoyo and Meiling grinned mischieviously at each other while Eriol stared back and forth between the two of them wondering what they'll do now.

"Err, hi Sakura," Syaoran said. She smiled at him.

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" the teacher roared making the enire class silent. "Good, now where were we on World War 2..."

-Lunch hour-

"Hmmm so you moved from America?" Tomoyo asked highly interested in Sakura. The girl nodded.

"I used to live here in Tomaeda but I moved away... when I was little."

"I see..."

"My father used to be an archaeologist so we traveled around a lot."

"What about your mother?"

"She... passed away a long time ago," she said slightly uneasy.

"Oh, sorry..." Meiling said.

"It's okay. We just met today! So let's make the best of it. Besides, it's a long time ago!" she said getting cheery which surprised all of them.

"Oh, so that guy I saw yesterday was your dad? He looked pretty young," Syaoran said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh? Oh no, that was my brother," she said slightly laughing. Syaoran's eyes widened even more.

"No wonder." Meiling then remembered what happened and started laughing, turning to Sakura.

"I bet you have an over-protective brother," she said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah he is. It's enough to drive anyone up the wall," she sighed as they all laughed together.

"Remind me not to ever cross your brother if I ever meet him," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded.

"The only way to cross him would be near me," she said as they stiffened. "Don't worry, he wouldn't do anything if I was there... though it's not a guarantee," she laughed.

They were having a good time, getting to know each other. But within the shadows of trees lurked eyes of jealousy. The eyes belonged to Naomi who watched as Syaoran laughed at Sakura's comments about her brother. She glared at the auburn hair colored girl in fury.

"You won't take him away from me... not when I'm around."

(a/n) :smirks: its a boring chapter, so sue me. lol. but it was just to get everything settled. and sparks are flying already! Believe me, im not really sure how long Ill extend the story. but a note would be that is is nowhere NEAR the end. so...

REVIEW! lol. i really like to read opinions. ;) flames work too!


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n) You know how some stories have REALLY shitty starts? Yeah, well, this is one of them. LOL. Seriously, I got bored writing the beginning out too but bare with me, ya:big smile:

Unrequited Love

-CHAPTER THREE-

-Sakura's house-

She yawned rising from her fluffly pink and white bed blinking several times adjusting to the room.

"Sure feels comfortable after a few days living here...," she said with a yawn. She walked into the bathroom. Within several minutes she was already fully dressed and down teh stairs where Touya was drinking his coffee with a newspaper in front of him.

She came into teh kitchen taking a piece of toast.

"That brat you were with yesterday is outside," Touya grunted before taking another sip of his coffee. SHe slowly turned around with a hint of curiosity on her face.

"How long has he been here?"

"...about 30 minutes."

"WHAT!"

-Outside of Sakura's house-

Syaoran looked at his watch and sighed. "She's... I mean, we're going to be late...," he sighed. He suddenly heard a loud racket inside the house and raised an eyebrow to see Sakura fixing her hair and closing teh door behind her.

"Sorry for the wait! My brother didn't tell me you were here," she said.

"Oh, no problem... uhhh, what was that noise inside?" he asked slightly interested.

She grinned evilily. "Let's say my brother will tell me the next time you're here."

-Back at teh house-

Touya was on the floor, checking the huge lump on his head. "Ahhh... teens...," he sighed. "I gotta stop getting on her bad side."

-At homeroom-

The two finally arrived in class in time before the second bell rang for class to begin. They quickly sat next to Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling.

"What took you two?" Eriol asked.

"Ohhh, doing something when we're not there...," Meiling grinned getting a cold glare fom Syaoran. Sakura shook her head.

"First of all, we just met. Secondly, how can you think of such a thing?" Sakura said sounding as if offended though she was just joking. Tomoyo laughed.

"And I don't want to hear anything fom you Eriol," Syaoran growled.

"What? I didn't do anything," the blue haired boy said, looking innocently.

A loud cough was heard throughout the room. Evceryone quieted down and look towards teh front of the room.

"Now that I have your attention...," the guy said slowly holding up some papers in his hands. "POP QUIZ!"

The class groaned.

-Lunch hour-

"Geez, some teachers really need to lighten up...," Meiling sighed. They all stared at her. "What?"

"You shouldn't be spraying whip cream at someone in Home Ec. I got hit with that crap too you know!" Syaoran shouted.

"But it actually tasted good!" Tomoyo concluded. "And I liked the cupcakes you made, Sakura!"

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

"Ahhh, the heavenly bliss of Sakura's cupcakes...," Eriol sighed surprising holding a cupcake in his hand. Syaoran then smacked him over teh head. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "It was an automatic thing," he said taking the cupcake out of his hands and eating it.

"HEY! That was mine!" he whined as Syaoran laughed.

"Relax! I'll make some more if you guys come over my house," Sakura said brightly, ignoring the thought of Touya.

"Really!" they all chorused.

"Oh, that's if you guys aren't busy," she quickly added. They all shook their heads.

"We'd be more than happy to come taste your wonderful cooking," Eriol said with a charming smile. Tomoyo then slapped him on teh arm. "Why am I getting hit by everyone..."

"Because it's fun," Tomoyo and Syaoran said at teh same time.

"Hey! I didn't get to hit him yet so that's not everyone!" Meiling said and then slapped him on his other arm. Eriol sighed. (a/n: poor guy )

-After school, Sakura's house-

"I'm hooooooooooommmmeeeeee!" she shouted throughout the entire house making the rest of her friends sweatdrop.

"Hey Sakura--" Touya came in but stopped at soon as he laid his eyes on Syaoran who was looking directly at him. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh c'mon, no special treatment. He's not the only guy here you know," his sister sighed. "And they're just here to relax so NO ARGUEMENTS!"

"Fine fine... but if I see a single move--"

"TOUYA!"

"Alright! Geez, I'll be upstairs," he said giving both Eriol and Syaoran a glare and then leaving.

"Wow, nice handle you have on your brother," Meiling laughed.

"That's because I'm the younger one... I'm spoiled," she joked.

Syaoran looked around the house to find something odd. "Sakura, isn't your father here?"

She didn't look up. She was just smiling in teh kitchen. "He's not here. He's with my mom."

Everyone fell silent remembering that her mother had died.

"Sorry...," he sighed. It's like he has the worst timing of asking questions around her.

"Nothing to apologize for! C'mon, you guys help me too! You'll get bored sitting there watching TV sooner or later."

They all went into the kitchen and saw that she quickly set all teh pans and flour.

"You guys remember the stuff we did in Home Ec. right? Do the same here! Except Meiling, no whip cream for you," she laughed. Meiling pouted.

"I highly resent that!" she defended.

They laughed and began working. Eriol and Tomoyo were with the blender-like thing (no idea what it's called LOL) mixing the ingredients as Sakura and Syaoran were making the mixture for the cupcakes. Meiling? She was told to stay away since she hit Syaoran with flour by 'accident'.

"C'mon... I want to help!" she whined.

"NO!" they all retaliated making her grunt and pout.

"I said it was an accident, didn't I?"

"Well, let's prevent that for the future, shall we?" Eriol grinned. Meiling was about to retort when Syaoran glared at her.

"Oh fine." Sakura laughed.

"Okay, I think we have enough here for even some of teh kids at school. So now we just wait, while it's in the oven," she said and they put 2 full trays into the oven, turning the degree. "SO! Who's up for a movie while we wait?"

"I call 'The Ring'!" Syaoran said jumping onto the couch. The rest of them stared at his sudden movement. "What?"

"Nothing," Eriol said sitting on the other couch with Tomoyo next to him. Sakura sat next to with teh remote in hand.

"Well, 'The Ring' is what you want right?" they nodded. "Okay, I have On-Demand cable so you can pick whatever you want."

"Shut off the lights!" Tomoyo said.

"And get some popcorn!" Meiling added. "Oh thanks," she said as Sakura handed it to her.

"How'd you get it so fast?" Syaoran asked in amusement and curiosity.

"You just don't pay attention," Sakura said sitting next to him.

The room went dark. Throughout the movie, the girls shifted in their seats, excluding Meiling since she already fell asleep halfway through the movie with the popcorn next to her. The scene of the horse being thrown over the ship and into the boat's propellers the two girls quickly grabbed onto the guys. Eriol placed a reassuring hand on Tomoyo's shoulder while Syaoran was quite stiff in his seat. At least is was dark. They wouldn't be able to see how red his face was at Sakura's sudden embrace around his neck.

He slowly moved his moved his eyes to her face which was still glued on the TV. She looked so innocent. She was so beautiful with her emerald eyes. When he looked at them, he felt like gazing into an eternity of relaxation. She then looked at him and blushed at their face's distance which was several millimeters (remember, she's clinging onto his neck very closely...lol).

They could feel each other's breathing on their faces, Sakura's natural scent, the distance between them were beginning to close... until the oven bell rang. They all snapped their attention to the kitchen. The TV then screamed snapping their attention back there.

"Why is it so dark?" a voice came, flipping the light on and then was hit by several flying couch cushions. "WHAT THE--"

"That's for scaring us!" Sakura shouted slightly laughing. Everyone else joined in and Meiling snapped from her nap.

Touya frowned. "Why are you hugging that 'gaki'?"

"Eh?" she looked and notice her arms were around his neck. And quickly let go, blushing slightly. "Sorry."

"Err, no problem," Syaoran replied scratching the back of his head."

"You better not have been doing anything..." the sibling growled.

Sakura sighed.

"Huh?" Meiling rubbed her eyes.

"Cupcakes are ready!" Sakura said getting up from her seat.

"Now we just have to put the frosting on the top with sprinkles!" Tomoyo beamed, changing the subject. They all nodded and quickly proceeded to the kitchen and began taking some frosting tubes and took the cupcakes and began frosting them. Syaoran glanced over at Sakura who was happily applying the frosting to the cupcakes.

'She seems to be having fun,' he thought. 'I guess she likes this stuff...'

"You like making stuff, don't you?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him. "Yep. Making stuff also shows your creativity, you know," she replied with a smile and returned her attention on the pastry.

He smiled to himself and helped out. Behind him, Touya watched them intently but a small smile crept up on his face seeing Sakura happy... even if it was with the 'gaki'. But it faded slowly as a past thought flashed through his head...

(a/n) Im getting rusty with teh fluff moments.. lol. im very sorry. but i am still new with this and im still adjusting to everything i read. LOL. this must be a lame excuse :X but really, inspiration doesnt just pop up out of thin air... SO REVIEW! lol


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n) Well, at least some people show an interest. Lol. I know... th beginngin is so boring. OO Really, apologies. :P

Unrequited Love

-CHAPTER FOUR-

-Syaoran's house-

He knocked over his alarm as it went blaring unconsciously and slowly lifted himself from teh bed with a long yawn. He looked at the floor at his now-broken timer.

"Geez... at least I can get a new one," he sighed as he picked it up and threw it in teh nearest trash can. Moony then came in with a wagging tail. "Mornin' Moony..." he sighed as he went into the bathroom to get ready for the new day.

As he brushed his teeth looking in the mirror at himself, he kept replaying last night's moment with Sakura. He couldn't seem to get it out of his head apparently. This added to his sudden outburst of emotion for the girl.

"How can I feel something like this with a girl I've known for less than a week?" he thought incredulously. He did find it absurd but he certainly wasn't complaining when he was around her. He finished off brushing his teeth and washed his face thus leaving the bathroom for his clothes.

After several minutes he walked downstairs only to be greeted by Meiling.

"What took you?" she said impatiently. "I heard a loud crash upstairs."

"Yeah, I accidentally knocked over my alarm clock," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Right. I bet you destroyed it," she laughed.

"What? If I remember correctly, YOU bought me that alarm clock for Christmas," he grinned.

"So what? It helped you get up by yourself for the past several years, didn't it?"

He ignored her getting a sandwich from a maid's food tray with a thank you.

"C'mon we'll be late in picking up Sakura and getting to school."

"And we can't take teh bus anymore because...?"

"Too crowded," Syaoran said strapping his bookbag to his shoulder.

-Sakura's house-

She stared at herself in the mirror with a frown. "I can't get attached..." she sighed getting her books and went downstairs to meet Touya, again with his coffee and newspaper.

"Good morning," he said without looking up from the paper.

"You know, you really seem too old than you already are to be like that every morning," she laughed making him frown.

"Well, this shows my level of maturity, UN-LIKE YOU," he emphasized.

"Why I oughta--" she was interrupted abruptedly by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get you back later," she grinned as she left with a piece of toast in her mouth.

-Outside-

"Hey guys, what's with the face?" she asked seeing Syaoran look grumpy.

"He's just not a morning person like me, Sakura, seeing that he broke his alarm when it rang...," Meiling said with a evil grin.

Sakura started laughing.

"yeah, Yeah... you would do that too if you slept 3 in the morning."

They all began to walk up the block to school.

"And WHY were you up so late?" Sakura asked with slight interest.

"Couldn't sleep. Meiling's snoring must've got to me," he said getting slapped on the arm.

"I DON'T SNORE!" she shouted loud enough to make some of the drivers passing by stare as if she was crazy.

They all laughed afterwards and met Eriol and Tomoyo by the entrance of the school.

"And to think you would be late... alright Eriol, hand over the 5 bucks," Tomoyo grinned. Eriol sighed and handed it to her.

"You made a bet again?" Meiling said with a raised eyebrow.

"We got tempted waiting for you guys since... 30 minutes ago. Eriol proposed the idea so why not?"

"Yeah, YOU'RE happy aren't you," he said smirking.

"Of course _dear Eriol_," she said in a seductive tone.

"Oh stop flirting. We'll be late!" Syaoran shooed them through the gates.

-Inside, after homeroom, music class-

"Hmm... some of you really have no motivation for music since I'm observing your faces...," the teacher sighed looking around the room. Most of the students were just staring back at her blankly, as if pretending to pay attention.

Some could probably say they were sleeping with their eyes open. The others? Talking _very_ quietly in the back and others actually were paying attention. They were none other than Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol looking through their music sheets for something interesting.

"Alright, extra credit. And this is MANDATORY so pay attention," the teacher snapped waving her hand.

There were slight movements heard in the back signalling their undivided attention while others ignored it completely.

"If ONE of you manage to play _this_, all of you will get a special award," she said, pulling the map, rolling it up to reveal the board scribbled with musical notes that looked quite difficult. "If not, you're all getting an assignment consisting on 3 pages of why school should be important to you."

The class broke out in murmurs.

"But miss, there's only several students that play the violin for that...," one of the students said in confusion.

"Well, then they'll just have to try now, won't they?" she grinned.

Syaoran sighed and then turned to the page with the original notes of the music on the board. "Canon D? Isn't that intermediate or advanced level for a violin?"

"Correct Mr Li. But remembering I DID teach the notes necessary enough for a violin student to play it, I see no problem in the violinist to play. That's if any of them were paying attention..."

Sakura stared at the for several moments, registering the notes in her head. And then raised her hand.

"Yes Ms Kinomoto?"

"Is it alright if I try?"

"Hmm? But I believe you played the piano."

"Umm... well, I actually know how to play several instruments when I was younger..." she said slightly nervous.

"Oh, well, I don't see why you shouldn't give it a go. Proceed," the teacher said with a smile and handed her a violin with a bow.

She takes it. placing it on her shoulder and the bow above the strings. She exhales and slowly begins to play. Everyone watched her play the soft melody, relaxing over teh soothing notes. Even some of the students that had fallen asleep, awakened to the sound in interest. Syaoran stared at her, watching her elegant movements as Tomoyo had secretly taken out her camera to film and Eriol was smiling, listening to the melody.

She finally finished and was quickly greeted with an applause from her fellow classmates, all of them awake.

"Nicely done! You didn't miss a single note! I'm quite impressed. You could've played Canon D on the piano as well," the teacher said with amusement.

"Oh, um, well, those notes were for the violin. So I wouldn't be so sure," Sakura said putting the instrument down on her lap.

The bell finally rang and everyone complimented Sakura as they went out. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were about to wait for Sakura until the teacher called her over.

"You should attend the concert that is taking place 3 months from now. It's a gathering for talented students so it's like a musical talent show," the teacher said.

"But I'm not really that good."

"Nonsense, child! You underestimate your own abilities. You should give yourself more credit," the teacher argued. She then took a flyer from the room's news bulletin and handed the piece of paper to her. "Just think about it and consider going! It's a chance to show the world what you can do! You could be famous in teh near future for all we know. Maybe even after this event if all goes well!"

Sakura takes the flyer, reading it over for a moment. She then looks at the teacher with a faint smile. "I'll think about it and let you know."

"Alright then! Let me know in 2 weeks so we can do some practice! And don't worry. You won't be doing it alone. There are several other candidates in my other classes for this event."

"Okay, then I'll let you know by then, if not sooner," she said getting her bag and walking out to meet the group.

"So what was that about?" Syaoran asked as they left together with the others.

"Oh, the teacher just wanted to me to... attend a musical talent concert," she said with slight hesitation.

"Really? Then you should go!" Eriol insisted. "I never knew you could play multiple instruments."

"Yeah! And I taped your performance in class!" Tomoyo squealed making them sweatdrop. "It sounded so beautiful..."

Syaoran nodded with a smile. "You should consider going. You can get yourself recognized."

"I never really cared about fame. I want to live a... normal life," she said quietly. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't seem to notice teh sadness in her voice.

Syaoran tilted his head in slight confusion. 'What did she mean by 'want'?" he thought as he watched her facial expression. She looked sad when she said it. He wanted to know why. But it would come soon enough when fate would allow it.

(a/n) done. I hope this helps some hints about whats up with our favorite happy-go-lucky type gal. if not, then you shall keep reading when I update. hmmm? well, more reviews, fast updates. :winks: i just hope the ending wont be too... dislikable for those of SS. but who doesnt like a little drama in their lives? lol


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n) oh dear... a delay. well, i updated didnt i? lol

Unrequited Love

-CHAPTER FIVE-

-Sakura's house, Saturday morning-

She slowly opened her eyes to her dimly lit room, darkened by the closed shades of her window. Slowly rising from the bed, she held her head with a frown.

She sighed, "This is getting more frequent lately..."

She dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom, reaching to teh mirror and opening the medicine cabinet there.

"I hope he won't notice," she silently prayed as she took a small package out with several bottles of pills inside.

-Downstairs-

Touya sipped his morning coffee with his trusty newspaper. He heard footsteps from teh stairs.

"Sakura, it's the weekend. Don't you ever consider sleeping in?" he asked as her form emerged into view.

"No because I'm used to waking up like this everyday. And stop asking that!"

He grinned. "Well, I'm going out later to visit Yukito for the afternoon."

"He came back from his business trip? Since when?" she asked halfway to biting her breakfast eggs on her plate.

"Since yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me!" she frowned.

"You didn't tell me to tell you in the first place," he replied cooly. She sighed. "You alright? You look pale."

"Eh? No! I'm fine," she said quickly with an added smile.

"Mm hmm..." he grinned still staring at her but then shrugged looking back at his paper. "Anyway, I might not be back for dinner so you can call take out if you want."

"Oh, okay. How about visitors?" she asked eating her food.

"NO GUYS," he warned. "Someone like that Tomoyo friend of yours is fine."

"But that's no fun," she whined.

"Either that or I'll lock you in the house."

"Meanie," she pouted.

"I don't see what you like about those guy friends of yours," he said taking another sip of coffee."

"Hey! At least they're nice, unlike you."

"I'm not falling for that. And I'm interested to hear what you have to say," he grinned.

"They're Tomoyo and Meiling's friends so I don't see why they can't be my friends. Besides, they're polite and caring."

"AHA! You like one of them don't you?" he accused with slight annoyance.

"Huh? How do you like someone you've known for a week?" she said innocently. "And even if I did, I don't see how that's any of your business."

He scowled. "You very well know why." Before she could retaliate the phone rang.

"Ooou you are so lucky," she said before picking up teh phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice squealed over teh phone causing Sakura to hold it away from her ear.

"Tomoyo? How'd you get my number?"

"The phone book of course!" she replied happily while Sakura formed an 'oh' on her lips. "So are you busy today? Maybe we could go out and relax to have some fun! The others will be there too!"

She paused looking at Touya who stared back with a questioning look. "Hold on for a second Tomoyo."

"Hey, is it alright if I go out for a bit later?"

"With who?" he asked dully looking back at his paper.

"With Tomoyo."

"Hmm... fine, but if you're not back by 7, and I will cal at that time, you're not seeing daylight again."

"Yay!" she cheered and went back to teh phone. "Yeah, come by in a few. Okay, laters." And she hung up.

"But it better not be with the guys."

Sakura froze for a second before heading upstairs. and then continued walking up. "It is," she said closing her bedroom door.

She sighed and fell onto her bed staring at her timer blankly. "I'm so tired..."

-Syaoran's house-

"She said she'll go?" Meiling asked as Tomoyo hung up on teh phone.

"Yeah. She said to swing by later. Probably so she could get ready," as she sat next to her. "So, where do we go when we get to the mall?"

"Shopping!" Meiling said with upmost joy. Eriol laughed while Syaoran groaned.

"Don't you girls do anything ELSE?" Syaoran said eating a piece of bread.

"Nothing that interests us, no," Tomoyo replied.

"Then what exactly do you and Eriol do?" Meiling asked with a raised brow.

"I just read a book in spare time. As for him, I wouldn't know even after so many years," Eriol said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I take my time to relax in peace but with Meiling around, I can't get any," he argued.

"Well, that's why I usually go out, no?" Meiling said.

"Alright, enough! Let's go get Sakura already," he grumbled getting up from the.

"I don't see the rush, she's right across the street."

-Sakura's place-

The doorbell rang and Touya got up from his seat and opened to door to see the four of them. He began his glaring contest with Syaoran.

"Uh, hi Mr Kinomoto?" Tomoyo saud uncertainly.

"Heh? Oh, yeah, hi. I suppose you're all here to see Sakura, right?" he asked politely.

"Yep!" Meiling said. The guys, of course, stayed quiet.

"Hmm, she's upstairs. You can go get her if you want. On teh door on teh right when you go up," he said letting them in. "YOU TWO, however are staying right here. Sakura is a girl, remember that...," he growled taking teh two by teh shoulder sitting them ont eh couch forcefully. "And I'd like to go over a few things with youe two when you're with my sister."

They both gulped with sweat on their faces.

-Upstairs-

Tomoyo and Meiling knocked on her door which no one answered for a few moments. "Sakura?" Tomoyo called but no reply came. Meiling shrugged and put her hand on the knob, turning it to find it unlocked and entered teh white and pink room of Sakura.

"She must like pink a lot," she observed the neat room. "And cleanliness if I may add."

"Aww, she's asleep!" Tomoyo cooed as she saw Sakura on her bed. "Wait a second, I need the bathroom."

So she went inside closing teh door and used the bathroom, approaching teh sink with running water. She then spotted something behind the mirror. "Huh?" She slowly opened the cabinet and a plastic bag fell out into the water. "Oh crap," she muttered quickly snatching it before it filled with water.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Meiling standing next to her bed. "Meiling?"

"Huh?" she turned around to look at her. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

She snapped her body straight up on teh bed. "No! I mean, wait, 'we'?"

"Tomoyo is here too but she's in the bathroom."

Sakura went wide eyed. "The bathroom?"

"Yeah."

She got up from the bed when teh door opened. Tomoyo came out... with her package. "Sorry, I kinda got it wet when I was washing my hands."

"O-Oh, no problem. Err, I need to use the bathroom too," Sakura said quickly taking it and headed into teh bathroom, closing the door.

"What's with the face?" Meiling asked looking at her friend.

"The contents of the bag...," she whispered.

"What?"

"That bag was filled with medication for painkillers."

(a/n) o.O? what could it all mean? Im sure some of you saw this coming but what could be Sakura's problem? hmmm more updates. maybe a little revelation in the next chapter... maybe. if i dont make them idiots first. lol


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n) Kyaaaaa! Sry for another delay... ." very busy catching up on my other summer activities. Heh. Well, this is better than nothing isn't it? Lol. but yes, I admit it, I am guilty! but thanks to those that cared to review. XD

Unrequited Love

-CHAPTER SIX-

-Sakura's house-

Touya watched as the two young men shifted uncomfortable in their seats while waiting for him to speak.

"So... what do you two think of my sister?" he asked calmy taking a seat across from them with crossed arms.

"Um... not sure what you're trying to ask...," Syaoran said with slight confusion.

"I believe I asked a very simple question. 'What do you think of my sister'? A friend, more than a friend, what?"

"Well, she's just a friend, that we know," Eriol replied politely.

"Uh huh. And what about you gaki?" Touya asked eyeing the young man who stared back with slight annoyance on his face at the name 'gaki'.

"Same as Eriol. She's just a friend," he replied.

"You know, I always seem to get a weird feeling about you whenever you come over to see my sister. And I call it instinct that you just lied."

-Upstairs, Sakura's room-

"Painkillers?" Meiling whisptered in slight shock. Tomoyo nodded. "What would she need those for?"

"I don't know...," she sighed sitting on Sakura's bed. "But it's not a good thing, now is it?"

Meanwhile, Sakura silently prayed they didn't suspect anything. 'Oh who am I kidding,' she frowned. 'Life isn't that rewarding..." she sighed and put the package back behind the mirror but takes a small bottle putting it into her pocket and exited the room to face Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Well, uh, we should get going?" she said nervously with a cheesy smile.

Meiling was about to say something until Tomoyo put her hand over her mouth. "Yeah! I'm sure the guys are really nervous with only your brother down there."

Sakura then looked at the door. "Oh man."

-Downstairs-

"I have no reason to lie to you," Syaoran said. "She is a friend."

Touya glared for a moment. "You really should be more observant of others around you... I've seen the way you act around my sister. Like the other day you and your friends came over."

Syaoran didn't say anything. 'Am I really that obvious?' he thought with a sigh.

Suddenly, footsteps are heard from the direction of teh stairs as the girls came down. Sakura then glared at her brother.

"You didn't do anything did you?" she asked.

He shrugged and then got up from his seat to teh kitchen. "Just a 'friendly' conversation. It's not illegal, is it?" he said dully.

SHe stuck out her tongue childishly at his back and turned to her friends. "Really, did he do anything stupid?"

"Nothing that we couldn't handle," Syaoran replied with a smile. Eriol nodded.

"Well then! Let's get out of here and to the food court at the mall!" Tomoyo cheered and dragged all of them towards the door.

"Remember! Be home by seven!" Touya called after which no reply came but a slamming of the front door. He sighed. "She'll scold me later for this anyway."

-The Mall, food court-

"So, what do we get?" Sakura asked as they walked around.

"I call pizza!" Syaoran shouted first.

"Me too," Eriol said.

"Me three!" Meiling said cheerfully. "I'm hungry so c'mon!"

"Alright!" Tomoyo called after when they reacherd the pizzeria.

What d'ya kids want?" the guy at the counter said.

"A medium sized pizza with exrta cheese and pepperoni," Syaoran said and turned to teh others. "Just find a seat. I'll bring it over."

"And I'll go get teh drinks," Eriol said.

They nodded and the girls headed closer to the front of the place taking their seats.

Sakura blinked several times and then left her eyes closed for a moment. Her head had begun to slightly throb.

"Sakura, you alright?" Tomoyo asked. She looked up to find Meiling also looking slightly annoyed but concerned.

"I'm okay. Just a little headache," she said with a smile. She then got up from her seat and faced Syaoran who was carrying the pizza.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just need to use the bathroom," she said and walked past him. He then placed teh food in front of them and Eriol placed down teh drinks.

"Did we miss something?" Eriol asked sitting down.

"Nothing. She just wanted to use teh bathroom, didn't she say that?"

"Uh, okay...," Syaoran said uncertainly and confused. Then Tomoyo got up from her seat.

"I'll be right back," she said and hurriedly scurried off to follow Sakura. The guys turned to Meiling who just shrugged already finishing her first slice of pizza. THen it was her turn to get up and leave.

"Okay, Now I KNOW i missed something," Syaoran sighed.

-In the bathroom-

Sakura sighed looking at the slightly blurred image of herself in the mirror of the bathroom holding her head. The door then opened to reveal Tomoyo and quickly followed by Meiling.

"Huh?"

"Sakura, I think we need to.. talk for a second," she said hesitantly.

'I saw this coming... I won't lie to them,' she thought with a sigh. "Sure, what's up?"

Meiling coughed for the attention. "What's with the painkillers that were in your room?"

Sakura nlicked slowly turning back to the mirror and pulled out the small bottle she brought with her. "You mean this right?"

They both nodded in the mirror's reflection.

"It's for my headaches that I get from time to time."

"Like just now?" Tomoyo asked.

"...Yeah."

"Is it that much enough for a painkiller?" Meiling asked alightly bewildered. "You can take something else for that."

"No I can't. THese aren't normal headaches I get from time to time," she sighed.

They stared at her waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

"I...," she hesitated for a moment. She distinctively remembered her brother telling her not to tell anyone. But she couldn't lie to her only friends, now could she?

"I have a brain tumor."

-The Guys-

Syaoran then knocked over his can of soda, spilling it over the napkins. "Crap," he sighed he grabbed some dry tissues and started wiping.

"What's up with you? You've been a bit klutzy since we got here," Eriol asked as he helped.

"Just thinking, I guess," he muttered setting everything back to normal on the table.

"About what Sakura's brother said?"

"...Maybe."

"Ahhh..."

"DON'T say ANYTHING," he snapped. "I have enough to think about at the moment."

"What? All I did was say 'ahhh'."

Syaoran sighed rubbing his temples. "Where are those girls? They didn't even eat... besides Meiling."

-Bathroom-

The two stared at her with dropped jaws and shocked expressions.

"What?" Sakura stared back.

"What do you mean 'what'? You just said--" Meiling was cut off by Tomoyo.

"How long?"

"well... since birth I guess from what I remember," the girl admitted with a sad face.

"Since birth? Then shouldn't you...," Tomoyo trailed off realizing she would regret what she would say.

"...'be dead' right? Well, I thought that too when my father finally told me... but the medicine that I had been taking were supressing the growth of the cells."

"Oh," was all Meiling said and then looked guilty. "Sorry..."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay. I'm used to it everywhere else I moved to."

"Then what's the change now? It's not working anymore?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"I don't know. But I don't want to tell Touya about it..."

"You should'nt keep it from him. He's your brother!"

"I know but... I'm going to the doctor for a checkup later anyway," she said with a shrug and dropped a pill into her mouth. "It'll last even a few hours."

Tomoyo then looked at her watch. "Oh, we've been here for 10 minutes already. C'mon, let's go before the guys start complaining."

"Hmph, I bet they're just thinking we're applying makeup or something, the idiots," Meiling snorted. They laughed lightening up teh mood a bit but were halted right when teh door opened to reveal a certain girl with slightl light brown hair and brown eyes.

"You guys?" Naomi said in surprise but glared at Sakura for a moment before flashing them all a smile.

"Oh, 'sup Naomi," Meiling replied. "We were just on our way out."

"Oh, right, say hi to Syaoran and Eriol for me," she called at their retreating backs. Her eyes followed Sakura. 'I will get you... soon.'

-Pizzeria-

"Sorry for the wait!" Sakura called sitting next to Syaoran as the other sat in their respective seats.

"What were you doing? Putting on makeup?" Eriol mused and then got slapped on the arm by Tomoyo.

"We're not like that!" she scolded playfully. They all laughed.

"Well, let's finish eating and leave. I want to go to the arcade," Syaoran said.

"Arcade? What're you, 6?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"Hey! Arcades are for everyone!" he said drinking a new can of coke.

"Well let's finish up quick--" Meiling hurried and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"You know, I think you're over doing it a bit with... those past 4 slices," he said, everyone sweatdropped.

"What? I didn't eat breakfast!" she whined. They all laughed.

-Elsewhere-

Naomi takes a seat at a table observing the group with a frown. A smile then crept up on her lips into an evil grin.

(a/n) short, boring, no conflict... YET. it'll happen in the next chapter or so. as for revelation, you'll probably kill me for it. but this thing is nowhere near the ending. i still had lots of typing to do. the early revelations...well, you should know, it leads to a lot of consequences later. REVIEW! ( .) 


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n) Late update within... 2 weeks. AHH! my school year is coming to a begining again. :cries: I am sad. VERY sad... well, another reason ive been busy lately would be 1) school shopping, etc, 2) site making bananza and 3) reading many mangas. Lol. so ive been neglecting the fanfics for a bit. sorry!

Unrequited Love

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

-The mall-

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol walked out of the pizzeria all laughing at jokes from each other about life and headed over to the arcade area where Syaoran and Eriol split from the girls and went to the game machines.

"Boys...," the three young women thought alike. Meiling then grinned.

"Well, while we're here... who wants to play Motocross with me?" she said with hands on hips.

"Motocross?" Sakura said dumbfounded. "Never really played it."

She and Tomoyo gaped at her with open jaws. "How could you NOT hear about it? It's so fun in arcades!" Tomoyo said taking her hand. "C'mon! We'll show you and we can race!" (a/n: LOL, Meiling I can imagine racing but Tomoyo? I know, you'd probably think that too :P)

The three walked past the boys which were playing 'Haunted Mansion'. (a/n: ...okay, it just happened to come up in my head so...) So Meiling quickly found a free Motocross machine and quickly jumped on one of the bikes.

"C'mon! Get on and I'll show you how to play!" she urged Sakura who looked unceratinly at teh Player 2 bike. Tomoyo then pushed her on teh seat.

"It won't kill you like the real bikes so try it!" she said.

"Oh, alright, since you guys keep telling me to. I'm just saying I'm not used to it," Sakura sighed putting her hands on the handles.

Meiling grinned determined at the screen and pushed in some coins into the machine. "No worries. I'll go easy on you!"

So they all had some fun. Surprisingly to Meiling as well as shock, Sakura learned real quick and beat her twice.

"How did you do that!" Meiling said in awe at the now flashing 'Player 2 Wins' screen. "ou said you didn't know how to play!"

"What? I didn't," Sakura said innocently with a smile on her face. "I guess I just have a _great_ teacher."

Meiling raised and brow and laughed. "Hell yeah!" Tomoyo then interupted.

"My turn! I called winner before," she grinned. Meiling shrugged and got off teh seat and Tomoyo sat comfortablely in the seat. "Hmm..." Once the coins were inserted, on instinct both girls on the bikes zoomed off on the screen.

-The Guys-

Syaoran sighed as he shot the last zombie. The 'Player 1 Wins' screen popped up along with high score. Eriol sighed putting his control down.

"What's up? You really seemed distracted today," he asked turning to Syaoran.

"I don't know. Lately I've really been thinking about what Sakura's brother said. I don't know why it keeps replaying itself in my head!" he sighed in frustration.

"That's surprising... since when did girl's you knew that had brothers saying things to you have an effect on your brain?" Eriol joked with a laugh.

"It's not that funny..."

"Okay, so what exactly do you think about what Touya said?"

"Well, it got me thinking... do I really think of Sakura as a friend and something more?" he said quietly.

"Well, that's something I can't answer for you. You'll just have to think about it a bit more... and let your actions speak for themselves," Eriol replied. "C'mon, let's go find the girls."

Syaoran nodded and walked with him through the crowd of little kids, thinking. What exactly does he take Sakura for? He hasn't really felt anything like this with other girls before. Not even his own childhood friends and especially NOT Meiling. It was a warm feeling inside his chest. And he always felt nervous around her. But the weirder thing would be because she hasn't been in his life before her arrival.

Before he could think anymore, he and Eriol heard the girls' familiar peels of laughter coming from teh next row of machines. There was a crowd surroudning teh area.

"Hey! Let us through for a second!" Eriol shooed some of teh people off and Syaoran looked over the crowds' heads. What he saw was quite interesting. Sakura was on the Moto bike along with Tomoyo while Meiling watched in amazement as well as teh rest of teh people. And Tomoyo was laughing... and winning.

"Y'know Tomoyo, you can be really surprisingly... scary," Meiling said when the 'Player 1 Wins' screen popped up in front of the raven haired girl. Syaoran laughed as he and Eriol caught up with them.

"Yeah, she beat me in first person shooters before."

"Especially Counter-Strike," Tomoyo added making Sakura laughed harder.

"Hey! I was new when you asked me to play with you that time!" Syaoran defended. "You played for a year!"

"Aww... how surprising," Sakura said trying to hold in another wave of laughter coming seeing Syaoran pout in annoyance. THey all left the arcade area and were stopped by someone.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here!" Naomi said cheerfully as they met up. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other uncomfortablely.

"Yeah, what're you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, what do girls usually do in malls?" she said playfully. Sakura smiled at her when she looked her way. Eriol noticed she gave a cold glare but it was completely oblivious to Syoaran as they continued to converse.

"Oh! Totally stupid of me. I didn't introduce you. Naomi, this is Sakura, she's new at our school," he said with a gesture.

"Nice to meetcha!" she said shaking hands with Sakura.

"Um, nice to meet you too," she said when she felt a slight pulse in her head. Syaoran looked at her concerned.

"You alright?"

Sakura then smiled at him. "I'm okay."

Naomi then cleared her throat. "Say, would you guys like to come over to my place? Like a little hang out session! I'm home alone to day so..."

Eriol then looked at teh two girls behind him who had similar expressions like his thought.

"Well, sure, if it's alright with them," Syaoran said looking back at the others. Sakura nodded and the rest followed suit.

"Cool! Then let's go!" Naomi said taking Syaoran's arm and dragged him along with everyone else behind her.

-Naomi's Place-

"Are you sure this would be alright?" Tomoyo asked Eriol quietly who frowned slightly as they all sat in Naomi's living room, watching TV with a few snacks. She had gone off into the kitchen to get drinks.

"I don't know. I just don't have a good feeling around that girl..."

Meiling looked puzzled. "Why? Isn't she teh quiet type? That's what I've seen in class. She barely talks to anyone," she shrugged.

"Yeah, but you must be blind not to notice how she looks at Syaoran during classes," Eriol grinned.

-In the kitchen-

Naomi opened the cabinet with a small plastic container with smirk. She takes out two small white tablets and drops it into a cup of tea where it quickly dissolved.

"Hmph, he'll see what kind of person you really are with this...," she grinned as she lifted the tray of tea. She was sure to remember which drink to give Sakura.

-Living Room-

"Sorry for the wait! I'm sure everyone is dying of thirst," she laughed setting the tray down. Each cup was aligned correctly for each person and Sakura happened to take the altered one.

"Thanks! Err, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's herbal tea! Soda and that other stuff aren't so healthy like this stuff," she said.

"Oh, how kind of you," Eriol replied with a forced smile and slowly takes a sip as well as Tomoyo. Meiling, well, slightly choked on hers.

"Uhhh, this is kinda bitter...," she muttered quietly with a scowl on her face.

"That's why it's herbal tea, Meiling," Syaoran said drinking his cup. Sakura followed in suit with a smile that everyone was enjoying themselves. She hadn't gotten a chance to take her medication and her head was beginning to act up every 15 minutes.

She drinks have of the cup in one go and Naomi beamed at herself as she took her own drink. Tomoyo unconciously looked around teh room and noticed a weird expression on her face when she looked at Sakura. She shifted uncomfortablely in her seat. Eriol tilted his head with a 'what?' expression on his face.

So they all watched TV, Naomi slowly waiting for the effects of teh drink to appear on Sakura but nothing happened. Syaoran stared blankly at the screen while coming up with a conclusion of his thoughts.

Sakura eyes were beginning to drop and she lifted her arm to look at her watch only to find her eyes widen. "oh no, Touya is going to kill me!" she exclaimed quickly getting up from her seat.

"Huh?" SYaoran said also getting up from his seat following her to the door.

"It's past 7! He's never going to let me out now!" she groaned as she went out the door. The other quickly followed.

"Hey, where--" Naomi was then cut off.

"Sorry, when we gotta go, we go," Meiling said, shutting the dorr behind her leaving Naomi by herself in the room.

"Hmph... maybe I'll finally see the after effects on Monday," she laughed.

-Outside-

"Hey! You don't have to take your brother that seriously at his word do you?" Syaoran called after Sakura who was way ahead of them.

"Yes I do! I never disobeyed him and I don't plan to now!" she called back.

Meiling looked puzzled by her comment. "It's already past 7 so what's the point?"

"Good question," Eriol commented.

Sakura didn't bother hearing what the others were saying. Actually, she was beginning to drop her eyes and pace. The vision was already getting blurred and the pain in her head had begun it's assault.

'What...,' she groaned holding her head. Her body had begun to stiffen and she wasn't quite aware of her surroundings anymore. 'This is worst than before.'

-With the others behind her-

Syaoran stared bewildered at Sakura. She had slowed her movements to a halt right in teh middle of teh road.

"What the hell--" he was cut off when a load honking was heard from a truck. "Son of a--!" he sprinted towards the girl.

The other three stared in fear, shock--anything to describe horror and suspense-- as the truck came dangerously near.

"SAKURA! GET OUT!" they all screamed before she slow turned her head at blinding lights...

(a/n) I can't tell if this was long or short... was this shorter than my other ones:shocked face with wide opened eyes:

yes, you have the right to murder, flame or just plain curse at me. LOL. sometimes endings arent what they seem. but there are very few possibilities for such a thing. So take a not-so-wild guess. :grins:


	8. Chapter 8

Unrequited Love

-CHAPTER EIGHT-

-2 Days Later, Tomaeda High-

Everyone was silent. The teacher hadn't even arrived in the classroom. And so it was surprising. But a certain group of friends didn't care about that. Nothing mattered. What once made them all cheerful, kind and energetic was no longer with them in school.

Syaoran stared blankly into space with his head leaning on his folded arms on the desk. His right hand was wrapped in bandages.

Meiling played around with her pen in hand, twiddling it around like a baton boringly.

Eriol and Tomoyo said absolutely nothing.

It was a bit strange. This silence. But the news spread like a forest wildfire and everyone immediately began talking about what happened to the once cheerful, energetic and happy Sakura Kinomoto. It would've been strange even if the accident didn't happen. She was never late or absent for school. The way everyone percieved her personality, it just wasn't normal.

The door finally slid open revealing the teacher who didn't give them a morning greeting like usual.

"Get your books onto your desk and let's begin the lesson," he said dully and opened his planner and began writing notes on the board. Everyone complied except for those four. They didn't want to do anything that wasn't worth anymore. She was their reason of a cheerful morning. But she wasn't there.

-2 Days Earlier, previously-

The truck honked many times and loadly. Sakura didn't even feel it. All she knew was that she was on the ground, a numb feeling threatening to consume her as well as teh darkness clouding her vision.

"SAKURA!" a voice called out. She didn't recognize it. She was tired. And she wanted to sleep.

The truck driver climbed out of his ride and rushed over. "Oh my dear God," he gasped. Blood had begun to flow out of the corner of her mouth as Syaoran lifted her upright.

"Oh God, don't leave us now! Damn it... wake up! Don't... don't leave me...," he begged. Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol rushed over and pedestrians nearby had stopped to see the commotion.

"Shit, someone call the ambulance!" Tomoyo shrieked. Meiling pulled out her cellphone after a quick moment of surprise hearing her friend swear. Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Syaoran...," he said softly.

"Don't you dare say it Eriol. I WON'T listen," he growled. He gripped Sakura close to his chest. "You won't leave... not until I tell you everything... don't leave me..." he prayed out loud and in his mind. Eriol looked on worriedly as well as the girls. Fear was still worn on their faces. Sakura was barely breathing and Syaoran stayed still.

The sirens became louder but he heard nothing. The world stood still when that truck came. Time had halted. He just saw teh most horrific sight he could see in his life.

The ambulance pulled up and the back doors opened and the medics pulled out a white stretcher right near the group.

"Please stay back. We need to quickly get her to the hospital," one of the medics said trying to get Sakura away from Syaoran.

"Syaoran, c'mon, you can't just cling to her!" Meiling shouted as he finally let go. The two men carefully placed her under a breather and on the stretcher. Syaoran followed after until one of the men in white stopped him.

"Are you related to teh victim?" he asked. Syaoran threw him a death glare.

"Yes I am. I'm her friend," he said trying to stay calm.

"Sorry sir, family members only."

"DAMN IT! JUST LET ME RIDE WITH HER!" he shouted with upmost fury. The man flinched. "Please...," he begged with inhales and exhales.

"...Fine. But the rest of you will have to get a ride," the man sighed letting Syaoran into the back with a last look at his friends. They nodded assuringly as the doors closed. He looked back at Sakura's unconcious form and took her hand into his. Tears were coming down his face. "Don't go now... I still have to tell you...," he thought without hesitation. "... I love you."

-The Others-

Eriol sped through teh red lights.

"Eriol, I know you're urgent to see Sakura at teh hospital but--" Meiling was cut off as he made another sharp turn. "Is it worht breaking every traffic driving law! And your passengers!"

He stayed silent with his eyes on the road. "She's not just any friend. Anything is worth seeing her right now," he said silently making another sharp turn as both she and Tomoyo stumbled in the back seat.

"I hope she makes it...," Tomoyo silently prayed. "She didn't deserve this..."

-5 minutes later, Tomaeda Hospital-

THe entrance doors slammed open as teh medics and nurses rushed Sakura into teh emergency room with Syaoran fearing for her life followed them right to the door.

"Sir, please wait here until teh doctor calls you to inform you of teh situation," a nurse said to him. He hesitated but nodded as the doors closed and the light above went on, signalling it was in use.

He stood back and sat down in the empty lobby with his fingers interwined. 'God, don't take her away from me...'

THe doors them slammed open once again and the nurse at the counter stood up with fury.

"This is a hospital! Don't slam teh doors open when you're coming in here!" she demanded. Meiling then threw her a cold glare.

"SHUT IT! You must be new with the way you talk. This is what urgent people do when their friend is on the brink of DEATH!"

The woman sat back down wincing at Meiling's voice. Eriol and Tomoyo spotted Syaoran and rushed over to him.

"Syaoran... where is she?" Tomoyo asked.

"They took her in the emergency room...," he said quietly.

Eriol looked sadly at his friend. "I'm sorry... I should have noticed something earlier."

Syaoran then shot his head up with a cold look on his face. "What are you talking about?" he demanded with anger in his tone. He was certainly not in the mood for surprises.

"You didn't notice anything when we were at Naomi's house?" he asked with a raised brow. Meiling gulped. He shouldn't have said that.

The young man shot up from his seat and grabbed him by the collar. "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Eriol didn't flinch. He looked him right in teh eye. "Naomi envied Sakura you know. She must've done something when we weren't looking."

Immediately, Syaoran dropped his friend and stomped out the hospital doors.

"Damn it Eriol, now you did it!" Meiling said in horror. Eriol looked emotionlessly at the door.

"No, I didn't. He had to know," he paused for a moment. "But we can't let him do anything stupid now. _She_ wouldn't want this to happen. Tomoyo, you stay here in case you hear anything about the situation. Me and Meiling will follow Syaoran."

Tomoyo nodded uncertainly as they went off.

-Naomi's Place-

She stared at the new flash on her television. Her facial expression had shock written all over it. She didn't expect her results to be THIS.

'A young high school senior identified as Sakura Kinomoto has just been reported to be involved in a car incident just 1 hour ago according to witnesses on and near teh scene of the crash. She is now reported in Tomaeda Hospital in ciritical condition. Results of her current condition are unknown...'

She turned off teh television. "Oh God." A loud knock came on her door. Someone was banging furiously at it. 'That's not good.'

She carefull stood from her seat but didn't advance at the door. Instead, Naomi back away calling, "Who is it?"

"You know very well who it is... NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. I want to 'talk' with you," the angered voice came. "I'm giving you 5 seconds."

"You can't tell me what to do! And that's called breaking and entering! It's ILLEGAL!" she shouted back. No reply came. But what came next was sure to make up for it.

Syaoran punched through the door, breaking the wood with a loud crack and his hand reached on the inside of the knob. The door opened rather quickly and Naomi was then greeted by an angered Syaoran.

"What the hell did you do to Sakura when we were here?" he asked approaching her as she backed away.

"I-I d-didn't do anything," she stuttered. His eye twitched.

"LIAR. She wouldn't just want to commit suicide after leaving your house!" he yelled. His fists was shaking. His right hand was now covered in blood and splinters from the door confrontation.

"It-It wasn't me! I swear!" she startled backing away from him until she felt teh wall against her back. 'DAMN IT.'

With his red hand, he reached for her until footsteps were heard by teh door.

"SYAORAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Eriol shouted and his hand froze to look at the doorway. Meiling was there too and she spotted his blood-covered hand.

"SYAORAN! What did you do?" she shrieked rushing over. He moved his hand away from her touch.

"It's nothing. I just punched through the door," he said with a shrug.

"Wha...'just punched through the door'!"

Eriol looked at the now battered entrance door. He couldn't find himself to be surprised. He would've did that same thing if given teh chance. He walked over next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Look, doing something to her isn't worth it. And you already broke into her house," he reasoned calmly.

"For a damn good reason," he muttered angrily.

"Stop it! Sakura wouldn't want you to do anything stupid!" Meiling argued. Syaoran stopped for a moment. Eriol sighed in stress and turned to Naomi who looked fearfully at all of them.

"You, I just have a simple question for you to answer. If you don't answer correctly, we won't hold Syaoran against his will on you," he said icily.

She nodded.

"So, what exactly did you do to our friend while we were here?"

"I-I..."

"Speak up, damn it!" Meiling ordered as she flinched in response.

"I just put some tablets in her drink..."

Syaoran gritted his teeth ready to pounce on her, despite she was a girl. But Eriol held him back.

"What are it's side effects?"

"It just causes an imitation of a hangover... after stimulating the hormones," she stuttered weakly.

Meiling clenched her fists. She remembered what Sakura had told Tomoyo and herself about her condition. This certainly made it worst. 'God knows what'll take effect now," she thought with worry.

"That's it?" Eriol asked with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly did you wish to gain from doing such a thing?"

She then looked at Syaoran who stared back at her in upmost fury. He was about to unleash it until Eriol gripped his shoulder.

"I see...," he said. "You are quite pathetic," he added with disgust. He turned to the other two. "C'mon, this is a waste of time."

"And we need to get your hand check. There's splinters in it!" Meiling said taking Syaoran's hand.

"I'll be fine. Just some alchohol on it and it'll heal."

The three proceeded out the door until Eriol stopped right near teh entrance and turned back to face Naomi.

"If you dare try to hurt her again, I swear to your future grave you will regret even being BORN," he threatened as she shook her head frantically. "Good. We hope to never see you again."

Meiling then took out her cellphone and began dialing.

"Who the hell are you calling at this time?" Eriol asked.

"I have to let her brother know what's going on. Whether or not he'll kill us for it," she said hesitantly and put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Mr Kinomoto? Yes, this is Sakura's friend, Meiling. Where is she? She's..." she sighed and breathed in and out readying herself with his reaction. "She's been in an accident, sir."

-On the other line, Sakura's House-

"Mr Kinomoto? Hello? Is anyone there?" Meiling's voice came over the phone.

The phone was hanging over the ledge of the table and the front door was left open. A gust of wind came through the window near the phone and a piece of something fell off the table.

It was a family photo with Sakura's family... smiling together.

(a/n) I feel depressed writing this... but it was smoething wasnt it? I'm thinking it was either short or rushed... what do you reckon? lol. sorry for the delay. ideas are starting to slip. suggestions people!


	9. Chapter 9

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

**Unrequited Love**

By: Angelic-Essence

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

-CHAPTER NINE-

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Touya sped through traffic straight past the red lights and surprisingly not hitting anyone in the road. Not that there were anyone there. It was past 11 and he knew something was wrong from the start. He shouldn't have let his sister out. It was the most irresponsible decision he made as a guardian and especially as a brother.

'Why did I ever listen to her? WHY? SOMEONE TELL ME WHY!'

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Syaoran carressed his now bandaged hand softly, thoughts drifting to Sakura's condition. Tomoyo and Meiling already fell asleep on their seats. Eriol wasn't there but he soon returned with two cups of beverages.

"Here, drink this. It'll keep you awake. Or maybe you should get some sleep," Eriol said, giving him the cup of coffee.

"...Thanks," he muttered taking the cup. Silence fell upon them until Syaoran decided to break it.

"What do you think will happen Eriol?" he asked staring into his own reflection in the drink.

Eriol sighed leaning against the wall behind him. "I don't know."

They stayed in silence again... until the doors slammed open causing the girls to snap awake from their sleep.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Touya boomed. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?"

"Sir, please, this is a hospital--" the lady at the counter began but was quickly cut off with a cold glare. Touya then turned his attention to the only 4 figures in the lobby.

"YOU! WHERE IS SHE?" he demanded approaching Syaoran with anger burning in his eyes. Syaoran looked back at him unfazed by his glare.

"She's in the emergency room. She hasn't come out since we came here with her a few hours ago," he replied exhaustedly.

Touya then blinked slowly replaying the sentence in his mind. "And what exactly happened to cause this?" he said more calmly.

Tomoyo squirmed in her seat. Meiling rubbed the back of her neck.

Eriol stood up straight. "She had been hit by a truck on the road."

The elder looked at him directly. Eriol's expression was calm but he was only holding his his own fury and depression. Touya could tell that much.

He breathed for several moments to calm himself before another outburst and looked at all four of them.

"I... I'll return shortly," he said and walked out of the entrance, leaving them with confusion.

"What the hell...," Meiling said incredulously. "Where is he going?"

Syaoran got up from his seat and followed. Eriol closed his eyes. "Just... leave them. They need to do some thinking by themselves."

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Touya sat silently in the church at the front rows. Streams of light were coming through the ceiling illuminating the front altar. He stared at it as if someone was there. He gritted his teeth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

-SILENCE-

"She's never done anything wrong." he said softly.

-SILENCE-

"She always been good."

-SILENCE-

"Why are you always making life so difficult?"

-SILENCE-

"Why are you trying to take her away from me?"

-SILENCE-

"She's all I have left...," he pleaded, tears threatening to surface.

-SILENCE-

"SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" he screamed. His voice echoed in the empty hall.

-SILENCE-

"Don't take her away from me...," he cried.

-SILENCE-

"She doesn't deserve this...," he buried his face in his hands

-SILENCE-

"Or is it I don't deserve to have her for a sister...?" he wondered.

-SILENCE-

"TELL ME, GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted angrily.

Syaoran watched silently from the back as Touya argued with his own mind. He felt guilty. He felt he was the reason Sakura is in the hospital. He should've seen it coming. But he was too blind to the emotions of those around him. He wanted to take Sakura's place in that emergency room. He wouldn't have to see his friends worry and he wouldn't have to feel this way.

But that was wishful thinking. Life never went the way people wanted no matter how badly they wanted it. It's the way life is. Life was a cruel reality everyone lived in where things you least expect happens without hesitation. Like Fate was toying with human lives.

He slowly approached Touya but he didn't react. His face was still in his hands. Syaoran could see the tears on the floor in the dim lighting of the church.

He sighed inwardly and rubbed his hand, remembering his own emotions. _Maybe... now isn't the best time._

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Eriol looked at his watch. "It's been about an hour...," he said slowly.

Meiling sighed heavily and leaned back into her seat. "It's too quiet...," she whined.

"You always think it's too quiet, Mei," Tomoyo said matter-of-factly.

"And it's true! All this tension sucks," she huffed crossing her arms. "I like it better if Touya was still here causing a riot at the front desk."

Eriol chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. _Sakura... it's not the same without you around..._

--

"Sir... look at this," a nurse said, pointing at the x-ray.

The middle-aged man adjusted his glasses and bent down, taking a closer look. "Ah... he won't be happy about this...," he sighed rubbing his temples. "But just double check this... just in case."

"Should I call him?" she asked.

He rubbed his chin in stress and sighed. "Yes, call him. He'd kill me if I didn't."

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

Touya stared at his hands blankly. _Mom, Dad... am I a bad son? A bad brother? I don't know anymore..._ He ran his hand through his hair and felt a vibe in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone, putting it to his ear. "Hello, Touya Kinomoto here..." he said bluntly.

_"Sir, you need to come to the hospital immediately. The doctor wishes to speak with you,"_ a voice came.

"What? Is something wrong? Did something happen to my sister!" he demanded.

Syaoran, who was nearby, perked up.

_"Just come quickly."_

He snapped his phone shut and grabbed his coat. Syaoran quickly hid behind the door as he ran out the doors, dreading what was going to happen.

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

The hospital doors burst open.

Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo lifted up their heads to see Touya rushing in.

"Touya?" Eriol called.

"Where's the doc?" Touya asked the front desk lady, taking no notice of the others.

"Are you Mr Kinomoto?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh, then come this way," she said leading him down the hall.

"Touya! Wait!" Tomoyo called running up to him, as well as the others. "What happened?"

"Just wait there. I need to talk with the doctor about Sakura," he said firmly, not looking at them and went inside the room.

Eriol rubbed his temples. "This is... giving me a headache for some reason," he said sitting down on a chair. Meiling patted him on the shoulder.

"You're not the only one...," she sighed.

**Several Days Later...**

"I'm fine... really!" Sakura laughed as Tomoyo hugged her tightly with sobs.

"But Sakura! You were hit by a truck!" she said incredulously. "And it's only been... 3 days! Are you sure? Should I call a doctor? Touya even!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Touya shouted with a vien popping out of his head.

"If you're fine, then I shouldn't need to give you these?" Eriol said holding several baskets of fruits and candy.

"And these," Meiling said holding a stack of cards. "The school really loves ya."

Sakura beamed at the gifts as they put it on her bed. "Thanks guys... but really, was it such a big deal?" she asked uncertainly.

"What? You're pretty popular from what we see... there was a dance coming up too... Me and Tomoyo had to put up with a bunch of guys asking if YOU were available," she grunted crossing her arms.

She formed an 'o' with her mouth blushing slightly. "Well... I don't think I want to go with anyone," she said. Tomoyo and Meiling raised their eyebrows.

"What! You can't do that! I already had a dress ready for you!" Tomoyo wailed. Sakura sweatdropped at the dramatic play. Meiling waved her hand.

"She made another dress," she explained.

"And you know how she gets," Eriol said.

Touya watched as Eriol laughed along with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling looking through her Get Well cards... but noticed someone missing. _That Gaki... _He shook his head and leaned against the wall with crossed arms, watching his sister.

_"So tell me... what is it?" Touya asked, sitting in front of the doctor's desk. _

_The doctor sighed and looked through several papers on his desk, turning to him. _

_"You know about Sakura-san's condition already...," he began. _

_"And? What about now?" he asked. _

_He then pulled out an x-ray sheet and placed it on the wall, switching the light frame on. _

_"You see this part here?" he asked, point behind the skull. Touya stared at the picture. _

_"Yes..."_

_Again, the doctor sighed. "The medication is no longer working... I realized that after this," he said, sitting back down. "This incident hasn't truly affected her body in any way... I've done the proper tests and checks... however..."_

_Touya clenched his hands together, gritting his teeth. _

_"You know it's been a little bit over a month since your visit... so I assume you know where I'm getting at," he said firmly. _

_"So assume I'm in denial and tell me, damn it!" Touya demanded. _

_"All right then... I'll tell you," he replied calmly. "Her condition is now out of my hands. I can't do anything about it now... it's just been too long."_

_His eyes widened in fear. _

_"I cannot tell you how much time she has left... it isn't my place to tell you that," he said, taking off his glass, wiping it with a tissue. "I'm very sorry, Touya... your father had expected as much..."_

_He gripped the handle bars of the chair. "I see..."_

_"You'll have to tell her about it soon," the doctor said sadly. _

_"I know," he sighed. "I just don't know if I can do it."_

"Okay guys... I think Sakura needs some rest," Touya said just as Tomoyo was about to say something.

"Awww... but I want to talk some more," Sakura whined.

"Yeah!" Meiling defended.

He laughed. Eriol shook his head. "C'mon, Touya's right, we have homework, you know. And Sakura only woke up this morning."

"Ehhh! Eri is no fun," Tomoyo pouted.

"Says who? I can do fun!" he protested.

Tomoyo giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "C'mon, Mr Wise-Guy," she said pulling him out of the room. Meiling sighed and waved Sakura farewell, following them out of the room, shutting the door.

Touya sighed as he pulled a chair beside her bed, sitting in it. "So, how're you feeling?"

"Just fine!" she said cheerfully. "Really!" she added seeing the look on his face.

They stayed silent for a few moments. Sakura lowered her eyes to her hands.

"It's about me isn't it..." she asked. He clenched his hands together. "It's okay... I knew there wasn't a cure for it. And I already knew the pills weren't working..."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" he asked quietly.

"Because I didn't want to worry you," she replied with a faint smile.

"But you're dying! Why wouldn't I worry!" he exclaimed gripping the bed sheets. "You're all I have left... Mom and Dad aren't here anymore..."

Something dropped onto his hands.

"It's okay if you want to cry," she said.

"No! I won't! Because you'll still be here... always..." he said with a trembling voice, gritting his teeth. "You're going to be here... you'll stay with me..."

Then he let the tears flow.

Sakura hugged him closing her eyes. "It's okay to cry... especially when you need to," she said soothingly.

-v--v--v--v--v--v--v--v-

AN: Yes... bash me if you want. Lol. It's been awhile hasn't it? High school, as always, has been a pain in the ass... and I don't know when I'll update next. Just why am I being worked so hard during my second year! (growls in frustration) But I did the best I could with this one at the moment... I feel pretty tired... and Again, I sincerely apologize for this sorry excuse for an update. (sighs in depression) well, Hop you liked it anyway. I'll try to get another chapter up soon but I can't promise anything. vv;;


End file.
